Time's Castaways
by TheAwesomeCocoPuff
Summary: When three time-travelers go to Gilligan's Island, they soon realize that they're stranded because they forgot the fuel for their machine. So there they are, stuck but still awesome and funny. Follow their adventures as they search for a way to power the time machine, enjoy life on the island, and grow to care about the other seven- so if they find a way to return, will they?


**Hello! Coco here! So this is a story about me and my two best friends (their names were changed) on Gilligan's Island, because the three of us were wondering what we would do if we were stuck there too. So this is what I came up with. Be warned; I may make my own best friends just a tad OOC. Explanation at the bottom. So, I'll let you get to it!**

* * *

It was a usual day in Bunker 13 as Coco bustled about her work and Elle and BrieAnna were 'watching' her, though one was paying much more attention to her book and the other was paying much more attention to her iPod. Neither of them had so much as glanced at what she was working on for several hours. If they had, they would have seen that their friend had nearly completed her mysterious project. Nearly...Almost...

"Done!" she exclaimed, happily stepping back from what looked like a British police call box. The girls looked up from their respective items and cast a curious glance over the blue box that stood a good two or three feet over the blond, who was, at that moment, tucking the few strands that dared to be flyaway back into her cap. "No, it's not the TARDIS. Don't even bother to ask."

"What's the TARDIS?" Elle asked, tossing aside _Ten Thousand Charms_ and getting up to look at her friend's latest invention.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never heard of the TARDIS?" She was met with blank looks. "It's the fictional inter-dimensional time machine in _Doctor Who_. The acronym stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. This thing here is something else entirely. Yeah, she can travel through time, but I don't know if she could do other dimensions. I'll have to experiment with that. There's also a lot less room and no pool. What I do know is that she can travel into fictional books, movies, and TV shows. Should we give her a spin?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Elle grinned as BrieAnna grabbed her iPod and shoved it into her bag. "When do we leave? Now?"

"Meet me back here in an hour, and Bree, don't go overboard with the OCD packing. Elle? Make sure you don't let me forget the plutonium, uranium, and lead compound. Without it, we'll be stuck with no way back. Got it?" she said. The two sisters nodded their response and ran off to go start packing. Coco walked over to where she had stowed her pre-packed suitcase and pulled it out. Opening it up, she packed away all her notes about the ingredients of the compound, the complex computer stuffs of the fiction-machine, the basic ways to repair it, and her one person games of tic-tac-toe that she played by herself when waiting for inspiration to strike for either her stories or an new invention. (All she had gotten was some tricks for her to try the next time she played the game with someone else and a whole stack of ways you can lose to yourself.)

After completing this feat, she took a lead container and poured some of the compound into the call box through something that looked suspiciously like a gas cap from a car, complete with the little metal covering thing. After it was full, she set the lead container onto her workbench and entered into her fiction-traveling TARDIS.

In front of her was a large computer bank that she immediately stepped up to and began to type at, and when the other two came into the workroom, she was about to select their destination from somewhere in the depths of the overwhelming sea of fictitious work.

"Where to?" she called out cheerfully from what she called her 'captain's chair'.

"_Ten Thousand Charms_! Or the WondLa books!" Elle replied; whereas BrieAnna said, "One Direction!"

"Elle, no. I'm not going anywhere that is a book or movie I haven't read or watched and Orbona is freaky. Bree, really? One Direction is not a book, movie, fanfiction, or TV show. Therefore, I get to choose!" Coco said cheerfully as the other two groaned. "Shove your luggage in the over-head compartment, remember to buckle your seat belt, and enjoy the ride! No, Bree, I'm not telling you where I'm going. It's a surprise!"

"_Whyyyyy?_"

* * *

Of course, the next argument was what to listen to on the radio player that could play any song you wanted it to. Elle said 'Human' by Christina Perri. BrieAnna said 'Strong', a classic One Direction hit. And Coco, trapped in the middle, unable to make up her mind, voted for the _Doctor Who_ theme music because they were pretty much on the TARDIS.

Just as the argument was about to get to the destroy-the-time-and-fiction-machine-and-the-space-time-continuum stage, Coco came up with the only solution that would make everyone happy, herself included:

_Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale_

_A tale of a fateful trip_

_That started from this tropic port_

_Aboard this tiny ship..._

And so, peace reigned until their TARDIS bumped to a halt.

* * *

Immediately, Coco leaped out of her seat and unlocked the door. Taking half a step out, she was instantly drenched by the pounding rain. Looking around, she saw sand wetter than herself, palm trees bent nearly double by the force of the wind, waves pummeling the sand around the lagoon, and bamboo huts somehow surviving the wind and rain.

Returning inside, she slammed the door against the storm before sinking down into her puddle like the the _Minnow_ into the sea. "We're here, but my vote is to wait out the storm in here if you don't want to drown. Or at least get a ton of water up your noses while trying to breathe. It's quite the typhoon out there."

"Really?" BrieAnna asked. "Like the one in the episode of Gilligan's Island where Gilligan turned into a radio?"

"Worse. Oh, while I'm thinking of it... Girls, we're on _the_ island! As in Gilligan's Island!" This announcement was met with excited chatter Coco wasn't sure what all about. Something about Ginger and Gilligan. Sighing, she turn her focus to a game of tic-tac-toe with herself. Eventually, BrieAnna returned to playing games on her iPod and Elle dug out another book.

None of them noticed when the storm was over.

* * *

Stuffed in a cave on the other side of the island, the seven castaways definitely noticed when the storm was over. After all, they had finally figured out a way to all fit in the cave, but it was cramped and absolutely no one was comfortable. Especially not Gilligan, who was closest to the entrance, with wet feet because there was simply not enough room in the cave for them.

So it was that he was the first one out, and the first one down to the huts, and the first one to see the mysterious blue box-like containment.

What he didn't see was the girl in the black hat with silver sequins stepping out, moments after he ran off yelling, "Skipper! Skipper!" But she saw him and she grinned.

"Saw that coming," she remarked to the two inside. "Didn't you?"

* * *

Gilligan tugged at the Skipper's arm. "Beach- blue box- big- come see!" he said in the disjointed way that often happened when he was excited. "I don't know where it came from!"

"Now, slow down, little buddy," the Skipper said, used to these odd outbursts. "What is it that you're saying?"

"There's a big blue box-thing on the beach and I don't know where it came from!" Gilligan said, a mixture of excitement and no small amount of fear in his voice. And so he returned to tugging at the Skipper's arm until the Skipper followed him.

* * *

The Skipper gasped as he saw the TARDIS on the beach and, in front of it, three girls having a picnic. One had dark hair about the same color as Gilligan's, one had long, caramel colored hair, but he couldn't see the hair color of the last of the trio, who had it all tucked neatly into a pretty black cap covered with silver sequins.

Almost as if she knew they were there, the girl with the hat stared straight at the bush where they were hiding and announced, "You can come out now. I can see you back there. We don't bite. Please, Skipper? Gilligan?"

The two exchanged glances. Not only did this girl know _where_ they were; she apparently also knew _who_ they were!

Ignoring the Skipper's attempts to pull him back, Gilligan came out and walked up. "Hi girls. I'm Gilligan."

"I figured." The girl in the hat said. "I'm Coco Puff, eighteen, and these are my two friends, Elle- that's the brunette, she's nineteen- and BrieAnna, the one with the caramel colored hair, who's seventeen. We're from the year 2014, and this is our time machine."

Gilligan paused and stared. Then he said, "I'm twenty. Want some coconuts?"

* * *

**So there you have it. Chappie number one. Here's how my friends are slightly OOC: BrieAnna does not spend all of her time on her iPod, and she isn't not QUITE that obsessed with One Direction. She's close though.  
**

**Sadly, I am not allowed to watch Doctor Who yet since my parents say it's too scary. Seriously. My sister watches that and is scared/creeped out by Pitch Black in Rise of the Guardians and the Ark of the Covenant in Raiders of the Lost Ark, yet I watch those without fear and am not allowed to watch Doctor Who. :/ So no spoilers, please.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
